After School Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pick up Kristin from school and get a bit more than what they bargained for. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **After School Tickles**

Kristin had just gotten out of school and was headed for the parking lot to see if Ratchet had arrived, but didn't see him. However, she did see two familiar red and yellow cars and she raced up to them.

"Guys?" She said softly.

Sunstreaker opened his door for her. "Hop in, kid," he said.

Her grin was huge as she got in and set her backpack down in the backseat. As the door closed behind her and she settled in the seat, she then saw the bullies looking at her in astonishment and she grinned cheekily before Sunstreaker pulled away from the school with Sideswipe behind him. "Were those the bullies Ratchet mentioned had been bugging you?" Sideswipe asked through the radio.

Kristin nodded. "Did you see their jaws drop when they saw me in you, Sunstreaker?" She asked.

"I did," he said. "My impeccable finish got their attention."

"That was only part of it, brother," said Sideswipe. "I heard a whisper or two of disbelief that Kristin gets to ride in a Lamborghini."

Kristin giggled again. "Bet they wish they could ride in you and your brother, Sides," she said.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Well, that wish will have to do ungranted," he said. "My brother and I give rides only to a select few humans, you being one of them."

"Plus, Ratchet asked us to and if we said no, my finish would get ruined by his wrenches," Sunstreaker said with a wince.

Kristin giggled again. "Thanks, guys. I've never ridden in a Lamborghini before, to be honest," she said.

"Well then," Sunstreaker said, sounding full of himself as usual, which made the girl giggle again. "Relax and enjoy the most glorious ride you've ever had."

The teenager did just that and then grew curious, her hands gently running over the dashboard and Sunstreaker let out a surprised yelp, which startled her a bit. Even Sideswipe let out a bit of a shout. "Whoa, kid!" He said. "Easy."

"What?" She asked. "I'm sorry, Sunstreaker. I was just curious."

"It's okay," he said and she thought she heard him trying to stifle a laugh. "Just easy. I am rather sensitive."

His stifled laugh and that statement made her grin as she realized what had happened. "Sensitive like…ticklish?" She asked with a grin.

Sunstreaker cleared his throat. "Just sensitive," he said, seeing what she had in mind.

"Brother, I think that just encouraged her," said Sideswipe.

"You bet it did!" Kristin said with a loud giggle as she started tickling Sunstreaker's dashboard.

"AHHHHHH!" Sunstreaker cried out in alarm before his startled cry became laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! KRISTIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KID, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sideswipe begged as he too felt the tickles.

Kristin was laughing so hard. "You guys are super ticklish!" She exclaimed as she laughed and kept tickling Sunstreaker, reaching up the dashboard and tickling the spot that was a bit before where the dashboard met the front window.

That made Sunstreaker flinch so hard that he had to pull over because he couldn't drive straight with Kristin tickling him like crazy. Sideswipe had to do the same and both were laughing as the teenager kept up the tickle torture. "You guys are more ticklish than Soundwave!" She said.

"Kristin, please!" Sideswipe tried again. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

She giggled again before she heard Sunstreaker's comlink go off and she stopped tickling him, but as the yellow twin was still giggling, Sideswipe answered the comlink.

"Yes, Ratchet, we picked up Kristin from school," he said. "We're on our way back with her."

After another moment, he signed off. "Ratchet was wondering what was keeping us," he explained.

"Then we better get back before they come out and find us unable to drive because a certain mischievous kid is tickling us to pieces," said Sunstreaker.

Kristin giggled. "But I'm having fun," she said and began tickling Sunstreaker's dashboard again, making both Twins laugh hard again.

* * *

Ratchet was worried when the Twins hadn't yet arrived with Kristin and he was about to call them again when Kristin came in. "Hey, guys!" She said happily.

"There you are," said Ratchet, scooping her up and giving her a gentle hug as she hugged him back too. "What took you three so long?"

She grinned. "Oh, nothing," she said. "I had a blast riding in Sunstreaker."

"Was he hospitable?" Asked the protective medic.

"Yes," said Kristin.

Sideswipe came in. "Hey, Kristin," he said. "Didn't I promise you a movie night?"

She grinned, remembering the deal she had agreed to earlier. If she had stopped tickling Sunstreaker so they could all get back to base, Sideswipe would let her tickle him back at the base. She had agreed to it, much to Sunstreaker's relief and dismay.

"What movie was that?" Ratchet asked.

"One that will make her laugh," Sideswipe said. "I guarantee that."

Ratchet found that to be true later on when he heard not only the Twins laughing, but he also heard Kristin laughing and giggling up a storm. "Well, he was right about it making her laugh," he said to Soundwave and Megatron, who were with him.

"I wonder what movie they are watching," said Megatron.

Soundwave was quiet and then he chuckled. "The movie is called 'Tickle The Twins To Pieces'," he said.

Both the medic and former warlord looked at him curiously until they listened a bit more closely and realized what he meant. They then smiled at each other.

"Let's let her enjoy the movie," said Ratchet with a chuckle. The other two chuckled as well while inside the Twins' room, Kristin kept up the tickle torture and her laughter and the Twins' laughter echoed loudly for quite some time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
